Truth and Reconciliation
by AngelicDaemon
Summary: It was over, everyone was dead... You could have just let them live... but your curiosity, it forced your hand... humans are such strange creatures, curious about what would happen. Now you've seen it, you regret it, but your sins? They must be removed.. YOU.. must be removed so I can fix this. (dark content warnings and possible one shot)
1. Confrontation

Frisk thought she could get away from the pain and regret, floating in the endless black abyss. She eyed the reset button cautiously.. the ever so tempting button that would make everything right. She felt wrong, regretful, but however much of these she felt... They would never get a chance to blossom into self loathing. She would bury them, along with the rest of this timeline. As she reached towards the reset button, it suddenly disappeared... She screamed as her soul was ripped in half. She could've never predicted this outcome. With tears running freely from her soft, pain filled blue eyes, she watched the other half of her soul float away slowly. The soul piece slowed to a stop, and yellow petals began to flock around it, coming from nowhere. They coalesced into a being she knew all too well, the one she felt was responsible for all the misery that they caused. As the being formed, beautiful piercing, blood red eyes immediately drew all attention from the blood soaked sweater and shorts she wore. A frown marred the otherwise naturally beautiful pale face. Chara... Frisk recalled from memory.

Chara advanced towards Frisk, but Frisk couldn't bring herself to move. Frisk's knife and heart locket were removed by an unseen force, positioning themselves in appropriate positions on Chara's body, causing a smirk to break the frown. "What's the matter Frisk? Finally realized what you've done? Though you were given so many options, you chose this ending out of all of them, perhaps you regret this? I doubt you do" Chara giggled to herself, Frisk found she couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. Nor could she load any saves. "Ah-ah-ahh, dearie, I have the other half of your soul, you cannot do that without reclaiming it." Chara's words struck home as Frisk's mind froze at them. "You know, I despise you... I thought you were in the right when your determination resurrected me... Oh how wrong I was." Chara moved towards Frisk, lightly running her hand down Frisk's face. "I'm not going to let you ponder on what you've done to wrong me..." She grabbed Frisk's frozen hand, inspecting it and running the point of the knife across it, careful not to break the skin. "I don't think you'd understand it.. even if I did explain it to you." Chara knew Frisk was afraid, she could feel the fear through their soul's connection. All that Frisk could feel from Chara was an icy hate. "You see.. your determination caused us to coexist in your body.. such a pitiful, frail thing isn't it? How many times have you died without fear of repercussions now?" Frisk could no longer put together coherent thoughts, she knew she would finally die if Chara killed her here, all that ran through her mind were thoughts of survival. "You even thought you could get away with genocide of all things." Chara once again let out a small bone chilling giggle, her smirk fully transformed into a wide smile. "You never even thought about how I felt about it. Did you think I didn't have any feeling in my heart? I am not an unfeeling machine, I am Human, just like you... You wanted me to destroy them all.. To make a murderer out of me." She gestured at the surrounding area. "And I helped you on your way like a good little companion... That was.. until I regained my memories" She stopped moving the tip of the knife and looked into Frisk's eyes. "You could consider me as asleep during that period" She put pressure on the knife, breaking through the skin on Frisk's palm and started carving a small shape into it, one of a soul. Frisk could not scream, her only relief were the tears spilling from her eyes. "Now that I am awake.. I see that you planned to blame these on me, allowing yourself to get away without Sans' ire... You thought you could play the victim despite knowing what you did. Quite a good plan if I do say so myself, but it had one.. fatal.. flaw.." Each word was accented by a small jab into Frisk's flesh. "You didn't account for me~" She finished her work and appraised it for a moment. "I never understood your motivation, maybe it was curiousity... I do not know, even to this moment.." Chara began to circle around Frisk's still frozen body. "No one to be missed.. No one to save you..." She put the point of the knife to the back of Frisk's neck and put a long, jagged cut down her back. "You doomed yourself, you see. I am not the murderer here... YOU are!" She brought the sharp blade to bear and slashed Frisk's arm diagonally, making sure it would be some time before the arm could do anything. "The more memories I regained, the more wrong I realized you were... Why did you have to kill everyone? Mother.. Father.. they're all gone. All because you showed me it was the "right" thing to do, no matter who it was, you forced me to destroy them. I even came to enjoy it... That fact sickens me, as do you... Why do you think I'm stopping you here?" Chara circled back around towards the front of Frisk, putting her hand on Frisk's face, wiping away some tears with a thumb. "I realize that killing you won't solve anything, you will stay with me regardless in death." Frisk found that she could move just slightly, inclining her head to look at Chara's eyes.. they were filled with unshed tears, and Frisk noticed she was frowning once again. Chara, however, realized what she had become. "I do not wish to take another life.. but... It is tempting..." She made a small incision along Frisk's shoulder and the top of her chest, but not enough to truly hurt. "I do not wish to harm you, despite the rage I feel whenever I look upon you... You have the power to reset everything... I once thought I would torture and kill you for that power..." Chara took Frisk's uninjured hand into her own and gently rubbed her thumb along the top of it, offering a soft grin. "I now realize that I have half of your soul, so if we work together we may be able to reset the timeline." Chara looked into Frisk's eyes, the baby blue orbs marred with pain and now curiousity.

"You see... I wish to live again, to see my family again, if only once." Chara looked as if she might shed tears at any time. "I wish to live with you and all the other monsters, normally... I'm tired of killing... Tired of inflicting pain..." At this point, Chara tossed the knife behind her, a message popped up *Chara is sparing you* "You must know by now it is the only option you have" Frisk suddenly felt as if she could move again, she looked up at Chara, looking into the eyes of her would be killer broke her, she slowly put her arms around Chara, pulling her into a hug. *You spared Chara* Chara reluctantly returned this hug. "I will be watching you, however, if you attempt to harm another one of those Innocents, I will take action." Chara pulled away and was suddenly aglow with magical energy and her own determination as she beamed towards Frisk, excitement filling her originally dead eyes. "Well? Let's go."


	2. New Beginnings

The black void was suddenly flooded with color as the underground appeared, nearly overwhelming the senses of both individuals. Finding themselves framed by the light from the opening in the top of the underground and set within golden flowers, Chara nearly couldn't take it. "I'm alive... After all these years..." Frisk simply watched her newfound friend with a blank look, before being gripped by a quick hand.

Nearly jumping back at the sudden contact, she looked at Chara questioningly. "Come child! We simply must go meet everyone!" A beaming Chara, one who's smile threatened to rend her face in two. Frisk offered a small grin in solace, knowing how excited the other girl was after everything that happened. As Frisk was dragged up by the taller girl, she noticed that certain things were different, Flowey was nowhere to be found.

Frisk quickly shook these thoughts away, only wanting to keep Chara happy. Bitter thoughts clouded her mind as she was dragged by an ecstatic Chara. Forcefully pushing them into the back of her mind, she tried desperately to keep up with the longer strides of the taller girl.

Eventually, the duo made it to just outside Toriel's home. Chara was extremely pleased with this, increasing the speed at which she walked even more. Forcing an annoyed Frisk to attempt to keep up. As they walked, they saw Toriel in the window, Chara beamed as she continued, watching Toriel frantically try to pick something up before running towards the door. Opening it, she nearly sprinted towards Chara, the young human letting go of Frisk and sprinting towards her mother. Jumping into her embrace, Chara openly weeping into Toriel's shoulder. Toriel joining her resurrected daughter in tears. After a long while, both of them calmed down enough to "Wh-what happened?" She asked her daughter. The reunited family member replied with a single word that shook Frisk's soul. "Her." Gesturing to the smaller child, Frisk's eyes opening in shock. Toriel walked over to her and clasped her shoulders. "Thank you..." Embracing Frisk, she continued. "I could never repay you, nothing I can do will repay this deed..." Frisk looked to Chara for assistance, but none came, simply a smile was sent her way. Toriel broke their embrace and stood up. "Now, let's go get some of my butterscotch pie, I know you must have missed it after all these years Chara." She simply grinned at her mother, taking her hand and reaching out towards Frisk. Hesitation from the purple clad girl appeared, before a smile broke her blank expression and she grabbed Chara's hand. Heading inside, a new part of an old family.


End file.
